Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His angler allows him to see in dark areas. His body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws has eye brows and has catlike eyes. Also he now has chestplates. His tail has triangular lines and is grey as seen in the Perplexahedron, his lips are green, but in the Ultimate Alien Intro, his tail is black and he has black lips. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws looks like the original but with out the lines on his tail, his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, and he has a big fin on his back. He has a green strap (belt) on his waist, and his arm braces are black. Powers and Abilities Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. Ripjaws' powerful jaws can bite through metal. Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. Ripjaws can transform his legs into a fish-like tail and vice-versa. Ripjaws can swim at high speeds and breathe under water. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. Ben 10 *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, where he defeated Jonah Melville. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws caught some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, he suffered without water on Mt. Rushmore. *In Truth, Ripjaws battled a Havok Beast. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat The Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled the Cyber Squids. *In Back With a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man. *In Divided We Stand, Ripjaws was surfing and scaring tourists. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws fell into a hot tub. *In Gwen 10, Gwen mentioned she used a water creature, probably Ripjaws, to catch some fish. *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws was sleeping at the bottom of a lake in the end, to avoid Max's snoring. Ultimate Alien *Ripjaws returned to Ultimate Alien in Perplexahedron, when Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a room filled with water. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Krakken'' (first appearance) *''The Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' *''Truth'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''The Big Tick'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Divided We Stand'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Perplexahedron'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Ripjaws will be returning in Ben 10:Omniverse used by Young Ben. ]] Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) 'Naming and Translations' Trivia *In Battle Ready, Ripjaws' name is misspelled Ripjaw. *In the opening of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ripjaws' lips are black instead of green and his tail is black instead of his skin color. See Also *Ripjaws/Gallery *Ripjaws/Videos *Heat Jaws Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Aliens